Walter Avery
Walter Edmund Avery was born April 10, 2049. He was born in Brooklyn, New York. 'Early Years' Wally grew up in a modest apartment in Brooklyn. He was an only son because his mother died giving birth to him. His dad did the best he could to take care of the young boy and to make sure that every opportunity is available to him. Growing up, his father wasn’t home a lot because he was working so he spent a lot of time with his paternal grandparents. His grandfather was probably the strictest person in the world to young Wally. He never got to do anything while he was over there. He was always excited to see his dad come to pick him up because it meant fast food and cartoons. This was the way the guys bonded because Ed was always too tired to cook for him or to find other way to entertain him. This never bothered Wally. Anytime he got to spend with his dad was his favorite part of the day. One day he was sitting at his grandparent’s watching cartoon. His grandpa was out with one of his friends. He came home and changed the channel to the boring old history channel and practically forced Wally to watch it. The young boy got so frustrated the TV started to spark and finally stopped working. His grandfather jumped and the young boy just stared at the screen. No one thought anything of it or the other strange things that seemed to happen around Wally. That is until he got his letter to go to Salem’s. He was so excited when he went and got the mail that day. He was tired of always being picked on and called the freak because of what happened around him. He showed his father, who thought it was a prank at first but in the end he was accepting and glad that his son was going to have a chance to excel. School Years When the time came to go to school, he said goodbye to all of his friends and was ready to meet some new ones. He loved everything about Salem from the moment he got there. He even found a group of people that loved his personality and accepted him for who he was. His first few years were fantastic. He found his niche in Charms. He always excelled ahead of his friends and they were jealous, but always asked for his help. By the time he was in his fifth year he was top of his class and still the same old goofy self. Even with the smarts, he always found a way to goof off and pull pranks, which caused people to underestimate him. He ended up graduating at the top of his class…and pulled the best prank the school had ever seen. The teachers had gotten to the point that this was just Wally and there was no changing him. After Graduation Wally went on to work a menial job within the American Ministry for Magic. He was basically the paper pusher that always made the others laugh. He was known as the nice guy around the office who would always hold the doors open for others and make sure they got in the elevator if they were headed for it. He was even roommates with his best friend from school. He still spent every Sunday with his dad just eating dinner and watching TV. It was their tradition that would never die. When Wally turned 22, he moved in with his aunt to take care of her and his young cousin. His aunt died not long after his 26 and he was left as guardian to his cousin Samuel. At such a young age it was a hard task to manage, but Wally learned to cope. Sammy is probably the most important thing in his life right now. He moved to England for Sammy’s benefit because the young boy was showing signs of wizardry and Wally heard that Hogwarts was the best school for him. Plus, he wanted to move there before the boy turned 11 so he wouldn’t have to deal with moving schools. He is still awaiting a reply from the Ministry of Magic in London before he goes on the job hunt. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Salem Alumni Category:Class of 2067